


Rapper Is Dancing With Swords

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



Your teacher claps his hands

"All right everyone,"

"We will have one rehearsal with our piper before our performance on Saturday"

"I expect you all here on Thursday at 7 o'clock sharp!"

Everyone leaves the rapper club talking excitedly about getting to dance with a real bagpiper

Some are speculating as to who it'll be

Others are speculating on what he'll look like and whether he'll wear a kilt 

Thursday comes

Everyone arrives early to see the bagpiper

The teacher shows up just before 7

"Alright our piper is running a little late so let's all warm up for a bit"

Everyone groans

You're in the midst of the warmup when you notice a girl about your age standing near the doorway

You point her out to the teacher and he steps over

Everyone trails off their movements and tries to hear what they're saying

He returns momentarily

"Everyone take a short break; I need to go get costumes"

You walk over to the girl straight away

"Can I help you?"

You ask

"Are you here to try rapper? Cuz today isn't a great day if you are"

She glares at you and you take a step back

"Excuse you; I'm the piper"

She says rather ferociously

"You?" You say astonished

"But you're...you're my age!"

"And?" She says

"I'm the best piper in Yorkshire, and I don't cost as much as pipers out of school, so they hired me"

You hear her accent and try to swallow your laughter"

Bagpipes are Scottish though, aren't they? You're Welsh!"

The girl looks as if she's about to haul off and punch you

But just then the teacher returns

And he calls everyone to the front

He introduces the girl as Emma Furey, the bagpiper

Several of the kids elbow each other and mutter

The girl looks furious

The teacher senses the tension and quickly orders everyone into position

Everyone is still snickering as Emma takes out her pipes

The teacher nods to her

And the most beautiful sound you've ever heard emerges from her bagpipes

You gape at her for a solid minute until your teacher snaps at you

You manage to do the entire routine staring at her

And she's staring at you

When the songs finish

You walk over

She hasn't put her pipes away yet

You're both staring at each other

And then

In unison

You say

"God you're amazing"

It isn't until after the performance though that you say anything else

And even then

It's not so much words as actions

Mainly of the snogging variety

And you manage to get her hired for every subsequent performance you have...and some other things besides.


End file.
